the tree in the middle
by emoellie42396
Summary: Bella and Rose are emo sisters and after renee their mom gets in a coma they move in with thier emo bro jasper and a abusiv charlie. then they meet the emo neighbors who are jaspers friends emmett and edward. will love bloom between bella and edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, listen, I know I haven't finished ANY of my stories and im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! But I get bord and im sure a lot of you do to. This story is kind of like the one I wrote called FOREVER FORGOTTEN…OR NOT. And this ones guna be better I hope. And this time she is emo. And here is a disclaimer before the story starts.**

**Me: okay people I don't own….**

**Edward: ANYTHING! She doesn't own anything.**

**Me: thanks eddie. **

**Edward: its Edward. **

**Me: I know. I just like to annoy you when you interrupt me cutie pie.**

**Edward:…cutie pie?... BELLA! YOU NEVER CALL ME CUTIE PIE!...(pouts)**

**Bella: that's because you're a silly goose sweet heart. **

**Me: BACK OFF BELLA! HES MINE!**

**Emmett: hey people. **

**Me: EMMETT! I luv you big bear! **

**Emmett: HA! She loves me more than you Edward! BEAT THAT!**

**Me: actually I love Edward more… **

**Emmett: im heart broken ellie I really am. (pouts)**

**Me: ill still take you Emmett geez. I love you dude. **

**Rosalie: BACK OFF! (rose and me start fighting while Emmett pouts)**

**Emmett: im so aaalllloooonnnneee (whiny tone) **

**Rose and me: SHUT IT EMMETT!**

**Emmett: okay. OH AND THIS IS A DISCLAIMER ELLIE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!...cuz Rosie took me first. AND CUZ WE ARE CHARACTERS OF STEPHANIE MEYER!**

**Me: who I clearly am not. SO THERE YOU GO! **

My sister rose and I were in the cab driving to go live with our dad Charlie. Our mom Renee was in a car crash and is in a coma now. Charlie is depressed and doesn't really want to take 2 emo daughters in. that's right, were both emo. rose looks like she could sport a swim suit magazine even if she is pale white and had black under her hair and her icy blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. me? Not so much. I mean im beautiful but I don't have that swim suit look like rose has. I just have regular very dark brown hair. Im really skinny and rim my eyes with black eyeliner. But when my mom got in an accident I became anorexic. Plus I smoke cigarettes.

Cool huh?

Dead sarcasm. My sis tries to help but she knows she cant do anything about it. She was bulimic so she kind of knows what im going through. But she doesn't smoke. She has now stopped being bulimic to try to help me. She thought that if she stopped that it could kind of help me in a sense. It didn't. im a size 2 in jeans and XS in shirts and I love my size. And if I feel faint I would eat some nutra grain bars and then feel fine. Im fine. I don't ever want to change.

The only thing is that Charlie doesn't know. I haven't seen him since the accident so I don't know how he will react. And I get to see my brother jasper! I missed him so much. He is also emo. So he will get me I hope.

Once we arrived rose and I took out our bags and paid the driver. We then got our bags out and I looked over at rose. She gave me a weak smile and I knocked on the door. I looked at my fragile looking hand, seeing the cuts on my wrist. There was only 2. rose only had 2 too.

Jasper answered the door.

"r-rose? B-bella?" he asks shocked. We did decide to come a day or two earlier.

"hey jazzy. How have you been?" I ask.

"great! Come on in." he says.

As we walk in the smell of Lysol mixed with pine trees filled the house. The walls were all white and open and the floor was a Carmel colored wood. The stair way looked exactly the same and the tan carpet on the stairs and up to our rooms was clean. I smiled.

"well come on. I want to show you your rooms that we had to build for you two. Do you guys mind sharing?" he asks.

"not at all. We actually shared a room back in phoenix." Rose says. He smiles.

I go and hug my brother.

"we missed you jazz." I say.

"I missed Y'all too." His Texan accent told us. He went to Texas military academy for 6 years starting at the age of 12. it just stuck with him. Rose and I had never been here before. They used to come visit us in phoenix.

We went up the stairs and seen another set of stairs. Like a mini castle on top of the house. He opened the door, and it was huge! Probably the size of the loft next to japers room which I saw on my way up here! There were two beds in black duvet covers and black Egyptian cotton. And the room was red with white carpet.

"oh my god! Thank you jasper!" rose exclaims before I could say anything.

"your welcome. But I had the help of my friends Edward and Emmett too. They are actually coming over in 10 minuets considering they live next door. Emmett just has to clean up his room which will take 10 minuets exactly and then they will be over." He says.

"there are more emo people in forks?" I ask.

"nope just Edward, Emmett, rose, you and i." he says smiling.

"okay." I say.

"hey where is dad?" rose asks. Jaspers eyes tightened.

"he is still at work. But I would be careful around him he is still not….fully…recovered over the fact of mom. He drinks now." He says. His voice was almost strained.

"but… isn't he a little…aggressive when he drinks?" I ask. I remember I time when mom told me that when she told him she wanted a divorce, that he got drunk and came home and thrashed the house.

Jasper nods. His jaw kept clenching.

"japer? Has he ever hit you?" rose asks. She looked unfazed that our father could become abusive.

"no. and I don't think he will. He just sits on the couch and yells at me out of now where." He says shrugging his shoulders. I calmed down.

"good." I say.

Then the door bell rang. Jasper, rose and I ran downstairs and seen two guys walk in.

One was big and brawny with skinny jeans and a black long sleeve. He also had and _aiden _hoodie. One of my favorite bands. Then the other was gorgeous. He had disheveled bronze hair and emerald green eyes that pierced through you….and he looked bord. His tight black skinny jeans tight and his chains on then swung back and forth. His hoodie said_ silvertein_ on it_. _Another one of my favorite bands.

He didn't bother looking at me nor rose and went up to the loft. While the big guy picked us up in one big hug.

"hi! My names Emmett! Rose and Bella are very pretty names!" he says and laughs a booming laugh. How this guy ever became emo is a mystery.

"im bella." I said as he set me down.

" and im rose." Rose says.

He smiled down at rose until jasper cleared his throat.

"lets go upstairs Edwards probably getting bord." Jasper says.

"he already is." Emmett grumbled. Whoa! Mood swing. Happy to depressed.

Me and rose look at each other and giggle.

We then head up stairs and Edward is sitting on one of the 6 black bean bags in front of the plasma screen tv. There was a pool table and a soda machine. Jeez Louis.

"is there actually soda in here?" I ask.

"no duh." Edward says looking at the tv. Jasper punched him in the arm.

"dude! She _just _got here! How do you expect her to now?" jasper says.

"sorry." He grumbled.

I got out a penny and then put it back and bent down and put my fragile hand up the machine getting a root beer. I felt eyes watch me as I dragged it down.

"how did you do that??" Emmett asks.

"im aner…. Im just skinny." I say. They bought it but I could have sworn I saw a hint of knowledge in edwards eyes. As if he already knows.

I then went and sat down in between Edward and Emmett. Rose sat at the end on the other side of Emmett and jasper sat on the other side of Edward. I opened the soda and took a sip. I haven't had soda sense I became anorexic. Because it was sugar. Rose looked at me smiling and all wide eyed at me. Everyone looked at her.

"um…What's so interesting about Bella drinking soda?" jasper asks. She then got all teary and came and hugged me.

"dude. Don't blow my cover." I whisper In her ear. She smiles and nods. I smile back.

"im just happy you're a at least drinking soda." She whispers. Everyone looks at us bizarrely.

"ummm….she lost a bet." I lie somewhat smoothly. Emmett nods as does jasper. Edward just stares at me. I pretend I don't see him and take another sip of soda. Once I finished the can I went sown stairs to throw it away. I got confused to were the garbage bag is and called for jasper to help me.

I was still looking when I heard a deep scratchy voice say

"bella?" I turned to see Charlie with his eyes wide with shock and I could tell he hadn't shaved in a day or two.

"hey dad." I say quietly.

"what are you doing here so early?" he asks. I could tell he was not drunk so that was good.

"um… we came to surprise you and jasper." I say.

He grabbed me up in a awkward one arm hug and went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. I looked in the fridge to see nothing but rums and alcohol. No food. I looked in the pantry. Same there too. Well at least im anorexic.

"bells you look skinnier." He says.

"y-yeah I have lost a little weight here and there." I say and then everyone comes down.

"hey dad." Jasper says carefully.

"hey jasper. Emmett, Edward." He greets. Jasper didn't look as tense any more.

"well I need some help finding the trash can." I say.

"under the sink." Jasper says. I then go and throw away the can.

"we will see you later dad." Jasper says. He just smiles.

"hey dude can we spend the night. Or are 2 more too much?" jasper asks.

"hey no problem. Alice will like you guys over anyways." Emmett says.

"who is Alice?" I ask.

"Alice is my emo sister. She is a small ball of hyper ness just waiting to explode." Edward grumbles.

"jasper you never mentioned an alice." Rose says smiling at a blushing jasper.

"i-I was going to introduce you guys if they decided we could come over." He says. He defiantly likes her. I roll my eyes and look at jasper knowingly.

"how bout we invite alice over here and spend the night here!" Emmett says.

"whatever." Jasper says. Edward just looks out the window at the tree that was next to his house.

It was cloudy and the tree had now leaves or anything green on it. It was a very dark brown, almost black and the rain made it even darker giving it an almost really dark affect. But then I saw the tiny pink blossom. So delicate.

"you remind me of that blossom." He whispers. Only loud enough for me to hear it.

"why?" I whisper back.

"it looks so fragile. So thin. Rare." He whispers.

"im not rare." I whisper.

"oh but you are. A blossom like that only comes once in a year. One. Small…blossom. only one. So its like a once in a lifetime chance to see it." He whispers and looks me in the eyes.

"yeah but…that flower… looks…" he cut me off.

"lonely." He whispers.

"it does. Maybe it is." I whisper. He looks at me sadly.

Then Emmett came and dragged us all up to our new room and we sat on the ground. That same tree came as high as out room window and next to my window was Edwards house.

"hey!" I call out.

They all look at me.

"who's room is that? The one with all the band posters and the red wall?" I ask.

"that is Edwards room." Emmett says. I nod. I notice a long plank of wood at the foot of my bed. But I don't question. I may come in handy one day.

**Okay! Do you like??????? Please review! All the characters in this story look the same just add a whole lot of black and some depression and love. And I also have a pic of the tree that links to Bella and Edwards room! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy! I love all da reviews! You guys rock sooooo much! Im loving every minuet of it! So keep reviewing! **

**Ellie**

We all hung out in me and roses room. my mind kept wondering on that tree. How surreal it looks…like…like it was a sign. I shook the thought off and went back to listening to the conversation that everyone was having.

"im kind of scared. What if dad becomes…you know…abusive…" I whisper in roses ear. She looked at me and smiled a weak smile.

"me and jazz would protect you little sis." She says.

"im only younger by 2 months." I say. Me and rose were suppose to be twins but I came late. She laughed a small quiet laugh. But it was loud enough for Emmett, Edward, and jasper to look at us.

"what? We have silent conversations all the time. Since we basically have the same probl…" I slapped a hand over my mouth. Jasper looked at me curiously.

"problems? What problems?" he asks.

"um…rose should we tell them?" I ask silently begging her in my head to say no.

"um…i.. don't know. I don't really know how everyone will react…well jasper will act like the big brother. But those two right over there will have a different reaction. I just know it." She whispers in my ear. I nod.

I use my index finger and signal jasper to come over here. He bands down to my height and in his ear I whisper in a shaky voice

"jazzy i-Im a-anorexic. A-and rose was bulimic but she stopped to try to help me." He looks at me sadly.

"was it because of him?" he asks loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

I nod.

"what happened?" Edward asks. He looked slightly concerned. I didn't know why.

"who is this him guy?" Emmett asks.

Jasper just paces around the room and puts a hand on his head.

"why didn't you tell me earlier. Was that why rose was crying in the loft because you drank a soda?" he asks. I nod.

"okay what the fuck is going on?" Edward asks.

"Bella? Can I tell them?" jasper asks.

"yeah. Tell them when I walk out though." I say. I then stand up and leave. I then walk all the way to the kitchen. Then I hear the shattering of a beer bottle. I go and see Charlie drunk and he started walking up to me.

"what are you doing here?!" he slurred angrily.

"i-i…" he then slapped me. WTF??

"DON'T EVER BACK TALK ME!" he roars.

"BUT I DIDN'T!" I cry out.

He slaps me again. Then people come down stairs. I compose myself as if nothing had happened. And so does Charlie.

"hi kids." He slurred.

They looked at him and then at me.

I put my hood up and go to the stairs to go to my room. my face stung. Once we all got to my room, I ran into my bathroom and locked the door.

I looked at my face. A fat bruise was forming on my cheek. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella. Let me in sweetie." Rose says. I unlock the door. But I don't face her. I felt ashamed.

"bella? What's wrong?" she asks. I turn to look at her. She gasps.

"he…he hit you?" she whispers.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"who is it?" rose calls.

"Edward." He says. For some unknown reason my heart fluttered.

She looks at me and sees my small smile.

She then smiles hugely. Did she know something? She then goes out and lets Edward in.

"bella?" he says.

I look up at him. His face turns into disgust mixed with anger. Oh god. He was disgusted with me. I started hyperventilating. He kneels down and takes a closer look at my face. I turn my head before he could look any closer.

"don't be stubborn." He says.

"who cares. You cant tell me what to do. Im just that anorexic girl who fell down the stairs and got my dad angry that's all. No one hit me. But I know your thinking other wise." I say.

He just stands up and leaves.

"I told you." I whisper manly to myself.

Then jasper walks in.

"bells? Did Charlie hit you/" he asks.

"no I fell on my way down the stairs and knocked over his beer bottle. He then got angry and we started fighting. No one hit me." I say.

"that's not what rose and Edward says. And Emmett's about to explode in here any second to give you a big hug. He thinks you need it. His cousin was anorexic and died from it. So he almost started crying when we told him. Edward just looked out the window." He says. I smile. He then runs his finger tips over the bruise.

"did he really hit you?" he whispers. I nod. He grabs me up in a hug.

"rose!" he yells.

Rose thinking its an emergency rushes in here.

"is she ok?!" she asks.

"yeah. But can you put some makeup or something over her bruise. We don't want Emmett killing Charlie." Jasper says seriously. Rose nods and gets her makeup. She then covers my bruise and I look in the mirror. It looked normal.

"thanks rose." I say and she hugs me. She then walks out and Emmett bursts through the door.

"BELLA! Are you ok? Are you dying? Why is Edward so mad? He said someone hit you? WHO HIT YOU? I don't see any bruises. " he says. I laugh.

"Emmett. Im fine. Im just anorexic. I don't know why Edward is mad. Nobody hit me. And the only bruises I have are on my wrists." I say. He smiles a sad smile and lifts me up bridal style and carries me out to the room.

"she is ok people!" he announces. Every one just smiles and shakes their heads. Rose giggles.

I then go sit next to Edward who was on my bed looking out the window.

"I know you didn't fall Bella." Edward whispers sadly.

"I know I didn't either." I whisper. He looks at me.

"who is this him guy?" he asks.

"my ex. He used to beat me. And one day he called me fat and had his friends call me fat. I was teased through school that year. Rose had to punch a lot of noses. Then one day he beat me so bad I passed out. And he had never beat me this bad before. I was just slaps on the face. Jasper walked in. they were coming to visit us and he beat him to a bloody pulp. Japser rose and I have always been really close. So he was kind of shocked when I didn't tell him that I am anorexic." I say.

"what size were you before? He asks.

"over weight." I say.

"oh." He says. I just nod.

"what are you two talking about?" jasper asks.

"we weren't speaking at all." I say.

"I was going to say. Edward doesn't speak to anyone. He is kind of a loner." Emmett says sounding bord. Edward shrugs his shoulders.

"im going to go for a walk." I say.

"can I come with you?" jasper asks.

"I would give her some time to think jazz." Emmett says. Whoa. That was actually smart. We all stare at him.

"thank you em" I say.

He smiles.

"no problem." He says. I then walk out. It was pouring out. This Is by far the weirdest day ever. I cant say the worst because I got to meet Emmett and Edward. But finding out that Charlie is abusive scares me. I put in my ear phones to my ipod and put on **wake me up inside by evanescence. **Then I just start running, my all black skinny jeans getting soaked as the rain hit against them. My hood came off my head as I ran, drenching my hair making it spiral into wet curls. Then I see shard of glass. Sharp. I grab it and put it in my pocket.

Rose would be pissed if she found out I was starting another habit. Cutting was an old habit of mine and I only got 2 cut on each wrist before she found out. She stopped em immediately. I ran back to the house and easily climbed the tree in the middle of me and Edwards's house. I sat on the top of the trunk that was like an actual seat. Then all the black branches formed out creating a form of security around me. I felt safe.

I got out the glass and put it on the tree and then climbed out. Soon I went into my house and sneaked by a drunk Charlie and up to my room. everyone watched me.

"what?" I ask.

"what were you doing in that tree?" rose asks.

"um… I just wanted to see if I can climb it." I say.

"that bull. Me and jazz know that you have been climbing trees since you were 13. that tree is nothing compared to others you have climbed." She says. I roll my eyes.

"okay, I was going to climb through my window and scare you guys but I decided not to because the branches were weak." I lied smoothly. Rose bought it. She just smiled and hugged me. Then Edward's phone rang.

"hello?" he answered quietly.

"ok." He then hung up.

"we cant spend the night. Mom wants us home." He says. Emmett looks sad and comes and hugs me and rose. Edward just says its nice to meet us and walks out. And once they were gone I looked into Edwards window and saw him looking back at me. He smiled a small smile then left.

**OKAY! WHAT DID YOU THINK! Im going to try to write a chapter every day if that's possible KEEP READING! Ok and Edward has had a really bad past and has a hard shell that no one has EVER been able to get through… but will bella get to him? Will they fall in love? Why is the plank board going to be important? **

**ellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Im so excited to write this third chapter! Ok, I have researched a-z on all different phobias yesterday. And so I know a whole bunch about this kinds of stuff. I really want to be a psychiatrist or psychologist when I get older and after be an author. so enjoy!**

**Ellie**

We stared at each other from our windows for that one brief second and then it was gone. I then walked quietly down stairs and went to jaspers room. he was on the computer looking up phobias something that I have researched on.

"jazz?" I whisper. He turns to face me.

"hey. Whats up sis?" he asks.

"um… whats up with Edward? Is he always so…distant?" I ask.

"he want always like that. He was once normal. By normal I mean a happy emo. But that's not my story to share. I noticed him looking at you. And that's a lot coming from him. And when you guys were by the window before…Charlie…got home you both a silent conversation. Everyone didn't want to look at you guys because it looked so private. I don't know that's just me." He says. I nod.

"What are you looking at/" I ask.

"Something for Edward." He says and turns back to his computer.

"you looking up nyctrophobia? The fear of darkness." I state.

"yeah. How did you know?" he asks.

"I happen to be obesophobic. So… I did some research. And all those interested me. But is Edward a nyctrophobic? I ask.

"no. he is a trypanophobic. The fear of injections." He says tired.

"why?" I ask.

"his real dad was abusive and used to drug him with his fathers injection needles. Edward was only 15. I met him in military school when I was 12. so I knew the real Edward. Just don't ask him about it." He says. I nod. I then go back upstairs and go through my drawers and get my old red notebook.

I skip through the pages and look through my **A-Z PHOBIA BOOK **i wrote down all the phobias that were listed on websites and studied them. I looked back on the definitions and absorbed the information. Once I was finished I looked at clock. 5:46. damn. I have been up all night.

I go and take a cold shower and let my hair naturally curl. Then I put a rim of eyeliner on and my black beanie.

I put on my black denim faded holey jeans and a black hawthorn heights shirt and my big black hoodie. I then put on my shoes and woke up rose to get ready for our first day of school.

She got ready and we went down stairs to find jasper already ready and Charlie had already left. My bruise was faded and barley noticeable. We then went to jasper's 1971 chevelle in glossy black paint with red interior. Holy shit. I jumped up in the passenger seat before rose could and we sped off to school.

I turned on the radio to find one of my favorite songs that I haven't herd in FOREVER! **She's a lady by forever the sickest kids. **We all sung along and rocked to the next few songs.

Once we got to the school, everyone stared at us as we blasted **coming undone by korn **they will most likely recognize us as the emo's. then I saw Edward leaning against his silver Volvo listening to his ipod with a frown on his face. Emmett and a small girl with spiky hair who I presume is alice was bickering with Emmett.

It was funny compared to the size difference, because she looked like she could beat him up. They then stopped once they saw us and waved. We parked right next to them and I grabbed my ipod and listened to silverstein.

Everyone stared.

And I mean everyone.

Then once the bell rang we went off to our classes, no need to go to the office considering they mailed our classes to us. And jasper had AP bio, history, and lunch with me. rose had AP chemistry with me and lunch. That's it.

I met alice. She is a small ball of hyper ness waiting to explode. Edwards exact words. I only had lunch and PE with her though. Emmett had all of my classes with me as did Edward.

So first I went to AP bio with jasper, Emmett, and Edward. And rose was right next door. I had already reviewed all of this back in phoenix so I just listened to my ipod. Edward was my partner and was doing the same. I pulled out my red notebook and looked through all my phobia words again. Im so intrigued by this kind of stuff. Then Edward slipped me a note.

**Edward/ **Bella

**Phobia's?**

Yeah. I do have obesophobia.

**Oh yeah… I have trypanophobia.**

Fear of injections. Interesting.

…**yeah…**

U act like your ashamed of it.

**That's because I am. **

U shouldn't be.

**WELL I AM. **

Ok….can I ask why?

**No. **

That's fine.

And with that we didn't say anymore. He is so guarded. I really don't understand why. Once that class was finished then all of us had other than jasper, had AP chemistry. Once again, I knew all the material. So I just relaxed and finished the homework. All my classes went smoothly then came lunch.

I then went to sit next to everyone at this one table.

"hey." I say.

"hi bella." Emmett says.

"whats up?" I ask.

"food." He says and then stuffs his mouth with food. This made my mouth water.

"Emmett chew with your mouth closed plase." Edward complained quietly.

"HE SPEAKS!" Alice yells.

He then gets up and leaves annoyed.

"nice going alice that's the only time he ever sat with us and you ruined it." Emmett pouts.

"he is just sitting with us because Bella is here." Alice says winking at me. I roll my eyes.

"please go get him Bella." Emmett begged. I nodded. I then went outside to find him smoking.

I grab his cancer stick and throw it on the ground. He had fire in his eyes just then and cornered me so that my back was hitting the wall and his chest almost touching mine.

"those are bad for you." I say giving him a hard glare.

"yeah? So. I have nothing else to live for." He says. And for some strange reason I felt a rip on my heart. What the hell?

"ok. But other people want you alive. Doesn't that mean anything?" I ask

He shrugs. "maybe." He says. I grab hold of his hand and lead him back inside. Then I felt someone push me. a girl with blonde hair, a really fake tan, and blue eyes stood there smiling popping her bubble gum. I composed myself and we both, as in Edward and I, sat at the table.

Emmett and alice looked relieved.

Then once lunch was done, I went to gym and did all the exercises.

Once that was over I took a shower and fixed my makeup and met jazz and rose in the car.

"sorry im late." I say. They nod and we go home. The drive felt long. Maybe because it was a long day.

But once we got to the house we heard a crashing noise and jasper told me to run back to the car.

We then drove.

"jasper what the hell is happening?" rose asks.

"he is drunk. Im not risking something like what happened to Bella happen again." He says.

"lets go over to the Cullen's." I say.

"ok. Toni can you call Emmett or his house. Here take my phone." He says. I nod and call Emmett's cell.

"hello?" a voice that's clearly not Emmett's answers.

"Edward?" I ask.

"yeah. Is this Bella?" he asks.

"yeah. Um…Charlie is having a drunk fit and throwing glass…can we stay over?" I ask.

"yeah…yeah come over." He says drowsily.

"okay thanks." I say.

"no problem." And then he hangs up. I hand the phone back to Jasper.

"Edward answered it?" Jasper asks. I nod. We then head to their house and Rose knocks on the door. A middle aged lady with Carmel hair and big green eyes, just like Edwards, stood before us. She was beautiful.

"hello im esme. And you must be Bella and rose. Hello Jasper nice to see you again." She smiles warmly.

"you too esme." He smiles and hugs her. She then grabs each of us in a motherly hug. She reminded me of Renée. Esme's house was huge! And there was a piano!

"do you play dear?" she asks me. I nod.

"it's Edwards. He is a lovely player. You can come over anytime if you would like to play it." She says. I smile and nod eagerly.

"so what brings you kids here?" she asks.

"Charlie." Jasper says.

"ohh. I understand. Code red again?" she asks. Jasper nods. She smiles sadly.

"well go on up ahead to Emmett's room." she says and we hurry up. As we enter his room I go to Emmett and realize something.

"Emmett where is you bathroom I have to pee." I say.

"whoa TMI! But its down the hall on the right." He says.

I then go and open the door. I gasp. There was Edward shirtless and looking at me angrily. Oh no.

**Ok! Wat did you think!? I left on a cliffie! YYYEEEEE! This is sooo good I can feel it! Keep reviewing! **

**ellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so we left off were Bella enters Edwards room, and he is shirtless! AHHH! I wish I were Bella in this story! So keep reading! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! And at the fight seen after bella calls jasper, play pretty handsome awkward by the used. That's the song that fits it! Then when Edward comes cue love is dead by Tokyo hotel.**

**Ellie**

Oh no.

"what the hell are you doing in here?" he yelled.

"I thought this was t-the b-bathroom." I whisper. He had fire raging in his eyes.

"the bathroom is the next door." He says through clenched teeth. Holy crow what is his deal?

"o-okay." I mumble.

I then turn to walk out and go in the bathroom. Once I was finished, I returned to Emmett's room.

"gee thanks a lots Emmett. I walked into Edwards room and he half naked." I say. Emmett burst out laughing. Jasper hit him on the back of the head.

"dude! Not funny! I don't want my sister seeing dudes half naked!" he says.

"sorry dude! Was Edward pissed?! Of course he was!" Emmett started laughing again. I, and along with jasper and rose, roll our eyes.

"Hey, I think I heard Charlie's car start." Jasper says. We got to Emmett's window, and sure enough Charlie was heading somewhere.

"ok. Well im going to go home. Bye Emmett. Jazz are you going to stay here?" I ask.

"yeah. Ill probably spend the night too." He says.

"what about you rose?" I ask.

"im coming with you." She says and stands up.

We start to head out of the house when Esme comes and gives us both hugs.

"bye girls. Return when you can okay?" she smiles. We both smile and nod. But before I head out the door, Esme grabs hold of my shoulder and says

"come over anytime you want to play Edwards piano if you would like." She says. I nod.

We then head back and quietly head to our rooms. And as we got to our rooms we both fell asleep on our beds.

_______________________________________________4 hours later

I woke up to screaming. Rose. I get up and run down stairs. Charlie was kicking rose and I grabbed his arm and he shoved me off and then started to come to me. he slapped me and then punched me in the stomach. He continued to kick me till blood spilled out of my mouth. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled me and slammed me into the wall. He did this 3 times then stopped. My vision had darkness around it, and I took a glance at rose who was passed out already and he dragged her over next to me.

I tried to stay awake and it started to work. Then when Charlie was out side, I started to wake up rose quietly and she began to wake.

"come on. We need to get to our rooms." I whispered. She nodded and she began to get up when she collapsed.

"I think I sprained my leg." She whimpered.

I then bridal style, picked her up and began to walk upstairs. My muscles ached. Not because I was carrying rose. It was Charlie's doings that made me ache.

I got up to our room and laid her down on her bed. I collapse next to her breathing hard.

I then get my phone out and call jasper.

"hello?" Edwards's voice says in the phone. Why does he always answer other people's phones?

"Edward?" I breathe through the phone. My voice coming out strained.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Get… jasper….Charlie…" I choke out.

"Umm…he is in the shower! I'm on my way. Stay on the phone Bella! Do you hear me?" he asks.

"yes." I say. **(cue the song right here!)**

Then I hear Charlie start to walk in.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he roared. He then pulled me by my hair and slammed me into the wall. I screamed. I then hear Edward trying to break through the front door. I heard him shouting my name and I screamed louder. Charlie then shoved me on the bed and played with the hem of my shirt. WHAT THE FUCK? I tried to shove him off me but I got a slap for it. He lifted it up and exposed my belly button. Then rose jumped up and tackled him from behind and he rammed her back into the wall. She then collapsed unconscious on the ground. He then continued towards me and grabbed me, pinning me to the bed.

"You look so much like Renée." He says. That's disgusting!

I scream as he trails his fingers up my shirt. Then I hear a door brake open. And Emmett and Edward slam the door open and they both look at me and then Charlie puts on an act.

"Bella! Who did this to you?!" he asks.

"i-i…" I start shaking.

The boys didn't look fooled at all, but they acted like it.

"ya! All I heard is screaming!" Edward says. Emmett nodded.

"well boys, why don't you take care of bells here while I go make a call. Rose seems to be in pretty bad shape too." He says looking at rose with hungry eyes. Emmett noticed.

"yes sir." Emmett said through clenched teeth. Charlie then left. I pulled my shirt down and then I noticed that he had unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down an inch from where they were supposed to be. Edward looked at my jeans. I then pulled them up shaking.

"h-he…was going to rape you?" Edward asks. I didn't know how to respond **(cue Tokyo hotel) **Emmett picked rose up and the came over to my bed. Edward just looked at me with sadness. He didn't move from his spot. Just…stood. No emotions, other than sadness.

Then Edward held out his hand as to help me up, his face twisted into a pained expression, as if he thinks im going to bite him. Then once I take his hand electricity flowed through me just then. I think he felt it to because his expression changed to shock.

He then looked at me and once I was up he let go of my hand. Emmett then picked up rose and we walked to their house.

"and were are you going?" Charlie asked.

"to take the girls to Carlisle. They are badly injured." Edward says with full authority.

"ok." He says unsure. I narrow my eyes at him. He does the same.

Once they get us out of the house we see jasper heading towards us. And once he sees us he goes into panic.

"holy shit! What the fuck happened?!" he asks.

"Charlie. Charlie is what happened." Edward says as he trails right behind me.

Then I run off and go hug jasper. I begin to sob in his chest as he holds me. He then picked me up bridal style and we walked into Edwards's house.

"Esme!" he calls out. Then she came in and saw me.

"Carlisle!" she calls.

He rushes out and sees me and a passed out rose. He expression is shock and then he knows who we are. Jasper must have told him. Jasper and Emmett set us down on his couch and he checked me and rose.

"Well rose here is suffering 3 bruised ribs a sprained foot and some bruises. And Bella…Bella has a concussion, 4 bruised ribs, a broken nose, and heavy bruises." He says sadly. Esme had some silent tears. I then got up and hugged esme. She is like my mom. And once I finished I went to jasper and he hugged me once more. Emmett came by himself.

Edward just looked like he was in pain.

Esme had a knowing look in her eyes at Edward. I then looked to see rose slowly waking up.

"what happened?" she asks.

"Charlie." I said.

She got tears in her eyes.

"did he…" I already knew what she was going to say. rape.

"no. Edward and Emmett came just in time. But…if they were a minuet sooner…" I got tears in my eyes and I went to rose and we hugged and cried.

"what do they mean? Carlisle asks.

"Charlie tried to rape Bella." Emmett says almost as if he were going to cry.

"WHAT?!" Carlisle, esme, and Jasper said at the same time.

"and the worst part is that when he was um…try to rape Bella we came in just on time and he tried to play it off like he just got home and heard his daughters screaming.' Edward says.

Just then Alice comes in.

"hi!...oh…what's going on?" Alice looked like an emo pixie. She had red and black striped arm warmers that were a little baggy for her thin white arms, a black mini skirt, a all black tee and her eyes were surrounded in black. She then wore combat boots.

"Bella? Rose?" she called out softly. Then, her lip jutted and a single tear rolled down her eye dragging black makeup down her pale white cheek. I went and hugged her. She looked so vulnerable. She then came and sat between me and rose. Jasper looked adoringly at her.

Emmett was looking passionately at rose.

Me with no one.

Alone.

But then there Edward. Also alone. Maybe…

Nooo.

Then Jasper broke me out of my thoughts by gathering rose, Alice, and I in one big hug.

"if I lose you I have nothing." He whispers to us.

Alice was blushing.

OH MY GOD!

Then after, I got up and went to the hallway bathroom to clean up. I tried to clean as much blood as possible. But it was near impossible so I went back to them and went to esme.

"um…can I take a shower? I got blood in my hair." I say.

"yeah. There are 3 showers. Which one would you like to use?" she asks. I was thinking Emmett's but it may not be so…clean. Then Edward cut in.

"you can use my bathroom…emmett's is not clean…ever…and Esme and Carlisle are painting theirs plus im a clean freak. So you lave no problem." He says. Esme looked shocked that he was offering his bathroom to me.

"ok. Where is it?" I ask.

"in my room. just go upstairs and go in the room you did before and my bathroom is there." He says. Esme and Carlisle looked shocked.

"you have been in his room?" Carlisle asks.

"yeah. Emmett told me that was the bathroom." I say slightly embarrassed. Esme smiled as did Carlisle.

"okay dear." Esme says. I nod and go upstairs. I then go to his room slightly nervous. I didn't know why but I did.

And he was right.

He is a clean freak. His room is a dark red and his bed is black post is black. His bed spread is black and grey checkers. He had a desk that matched his bed post and had a red laptop on it. And then I seen his bathroom.

His bathroom was also red and had posters in it like his bedroom. Then there were matching black hand towels on top of another set of matching regular towels. Then there was a knock.

I looked behind me and Edward was at his door.

"come in." I say. he then walks in the bathroom and under the granite sink was a spare black towel. With the initials E. C. this was Edwards's personal towel. And it was clean.

"thanks." I say. He just walked away but I swore I heard him say 'your welcome' at his door. And as I close his bathroom door I then start the shower.

Then curiosity got the best of me. I looked in his mirror cabinets and saw cologne. I smelt it and it smelt like Emmett not Edward…Edward smelt better. Then I saw a prescription bottle. I looked at it. My heart dropped.

Antidepressants.

What is he depressed about?

That was my new mission.

To find out what depressed the god named Edward Cullen.

EPOV

As I walked back down stairs everyone watched me.

"that was awfully kind of you to offer your bathroom to Bella." Jasper says. I nod.

"a little to kind." Emmett says and narrows his eyes at me.

"well if you weren't such a pig she could of used yours." I say venom spitting through my words.

"touché." He says. Jasper rolls his eyes.

"thanks." Jasper says as he comes over to me.

"your welcome. Now what about you rose?" I ask.

"im going to take a shower in Emmett's bathroom. I mean, is it that bad? And plus im going to have him clean it before I go in there." She says. Emmett nods. Then he heads off with a bucket, some Lysol, a lot of anti bacterial cleaners, some pink rubber gloves, a gas mask, a scrubber and a sponge. He was prepared

I laughed lightly. But then everyone looked at me.

"what?" I ask.

"you haven't laughed in like a year bro." Jasper says. We think of each other like brothers. Do I think of rose as a sister? Yes. Bella? No. and if I did that would be illegal.

That's right.

I think I have a small crush on Bella swan.

Jasper is going to kill me.

**OK! WHAT DID YOU THINK! I THINK I DID PRETTY GUD WBU!!!????? So Edward know knows he likes Bella. Ok, so one part of the story I got from me and my friend taylor. This was our conversation.**

**Taylor: so ellie?**

**Me: what?**

**Taylor: do you think your brother is hot?**

**Me: no. and if I did that would be illegal. ( part of the story!) **

**Taylor: oh yeah huh?**

**Me:yup. So please never ask me again.**

**Taylor: ok!**

**And that is the end. I used that part 'and if I did that would be illegal.' In my story. Please review!**

**ellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. I got my 3 reviews! And now the theme song for this chapter Is OPEN YOUR EYES BY SUM 41!!!!! YA!!! Taylor my bff suggested it. This song is sort of what Bella and Edward's relationship is right now. They are opening there eyes. SO LISTEN TO IT THROUGH THE CHAPTER! And other songs that will be in here are:**

**Amazing because it is- the almost**

**Lithium- evanescence**

**Ellie! **

I woke up and took a shower getting ready for school. Its been 2 weeks since the incident where I had to use Edwards shower and I fell asleep on his bed. We have been friends. He does talk to me more than he talks to anyone else. Especially at lunch. We have our silent conversations. Rose and Emmett are together and so are Alice and jasper. And rose keeps telling me that they are waiting for Edward and me to be more than friends.

I mean my love for him has grown stronger.

There's no doubt about that.

And since I don't have a ride to school anymore cuz Emmett bought a jeep that everyone rides in, other than me because there is no room, so Edward picks me up every morning now.

As I waited at the door, I see Edward just tart to get out of his house and I go out and meet him at his car.

"hey." I say.

"hi." He says. He is still quiet. And guarded.

The drive was silent, which is always normal. He wasn't much of a talker.

Then once we arrived at school he walked me to all of my classes making them less boring. Then when lunch came we sat at our own table this time.

"what's your favorite color?" he asks randomly.

"green and black." I say. green because of his eyes and black because…well black is awesome.

"Mine is blue and black." He says.

"Why? I thought it was red?" I ask.

"Well…ill tell you another time. What's your favorite flower?" he asks.

"Ones that are dead….im kidding. I like those rare blossoms you told me about the first day I met you." I say. He smiles.

"Me too." He says softly.

Then lunch ended. And once I finished all my classes I was about to head to Edwards car when I got stopped by 3 preppy girls.

"Are you and like Cullen like going out?" she asks.

"Like no." I say.

"Oh…like can you like ask him out for like me?" she asks hopeful.

"LIKE SURE!" I say. She grins widely.

"Are you like serious?" she asks.

"Like…eat shit." I say and walk to his car.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"That girl wants to go out with you and I told her to eat shit." I say. He laughs.

"Good one." He says and we head to my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I say and get out of the car. I then enter my house or second hell as I call it and I go up to my room. Rose was doing her homework and jazz was in the loft playing video games.

I had finished my homework so I decided to go climb the tree in the middle of our house.

As I got outside i saw the tree and started to climb. As soon as I reached the top of the trunk I sat down. The glass was still there. As soon as I got the glass in my hands I started chipping it into a heart. Once I finished I put it back next to me. I then realized that, there was a piece of glass in my finger.

I then picked it out but It started to sting.

I then looked around to see if anyone can maybe help. Carlisle was at work and as was esme. I then saw Edwards's window. I decided to climb up the tree and into his room. As I got in his room I sat on his bed. I then waited for Edward to return to his room.

Then Edward walked in his room and didn't even notice me and walked to his bathroom looking at a magazine. I coughed.

He then looked up startled.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" he asks.

"The window." I say.

"How long have you been doing that?" he asks.

"awhile." I say. He looked curious.

"I had to do this once. Jasper was over and Charlie was on his way home and we didn't have enough time to go through the front door so I just jumped." I say.

"y-you just jumped?! Bella! You could have died!" he yelled. I flinched. He noticed and his face softened.

"Im sorry I worried you." I say. He just smiles and sits next to me on his bed.

"you want to listen to some music?" he asks quietly looking at the floor.

"Yeah." I say.

He then gets up to go to his stereo and puts in a CD that I didn't recognize.

Then a heavy metal-screamo-rock filled the room. Then I heard a velvety voice sing.

"is this you?" I ask astonished.

"yeah." He says shyly.

"Wow. Your really good Edward. You know, my friend James back in phoenix knows a record producer. Do you want me to give him a CD?" I ask. He looks up at me just then.

The emotion in his eyes told me so much. Happy, then sad, then confused. But then his eyes filled with love.

"I would love to." He whispers.

"Great! Make me a CD and I'll send it to him. His cousin is best friends with this dude so you'll have the connections!" I say. he smiles showing all his teeth.

"can I hear one of your songs?" I ask.

"which one?" he asks.

"I don't know. Play me a soft melody." I say. he nods and gets his acoustic guitar and starts to play the tune.

I was so scared of everything you put in front of me  
I've been marching to every part of me  
Just to see  
see  
Why you need me to be  
The boy you need me to be

Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saves a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
And now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see

I just wanna see

I'm the type of person who lets fear drive  
I'm the type of guy that lets it drive  
Cause I'm addicted, I'm needy  
I'm lost without you  
I need you  
I need you

Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saves a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see

Amazing grace (amazing grace)  
How sweet the sound (how sweet)  
That saves a wretch like me (that saved a wretch like me)  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found (you know I'm found)  
Was blind but now I see

Amazing grace (you're amazing)  
How sweet the sound (you're amazing)  
That saves a wretch like me  
I once was lost (it feels so bad when you're lost and alone)  
But now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see

Once he finished I was astounded. I wanted him to continue, and sing forever. His voice was like honey, tricking down a water fall full of pure honey. So sweet and pure.

He then looked at me as if to say 'what do you think?' I smiled as wide as possible and grabbed him in a hug. He was shocked by the touching, and awkwardly but yet warmly wrapped his arms around me.

"was it that bad?" he whispers.

"no it was that good!" I say. he laughs.

"can you sing or play?" he asks. I nod.

"piano. You want to hear?" I ask. He nods and I grab hold of his hand and we travel downstairs past his parents and to his grand piano in the insolated room. I saw that he had all his instruments in here. He got up and placed his electric guitar in hand. Sat on the bench and began to play and sing. I started with some evanescence.

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go

at this point Edward began to play the guitar making it sound perfect.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

Once I finished he just stared at me smiling.

"what?" I ask.

"nothing. You sing beautifully." He says. I blush.

"I should be heading home. Ill just climb back out your window okay?" I ask. He nods and heads up stairs with me.

But before I leave he says "come back tomorrow." I nod and leave.

This day couldn't have been more perfect. Till Charlie was waiting in my room. Angry.

**What do you think?????? And in the lyrics I didn't correct the words to make them more proper because it was how it was written. So please just deal. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS! That was a disclaimer. I love all the reviews! They r awesome! **

**ellie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I got an awesome threat from trapeze-dreams saying that if I wouldn't continue that should would give me a paper cut in front of jasper! I love it! You are awesome Nikki! **

**Ellie**

**Now here is a disclaimer. **

**Emmett: hey ellie?**

**Me: yes big bear?**

**Emmett: you're my best friend right?**

**Me: of course. Im not your lover because rose claimed that spot.**

**Emmett: I know. So can I tell you a secret?**

**Me: EDWARD IS LEAVING BELLA FOR ME? **

**Emmett…no… you don't own anything!**

**Me: that's the secret?**

**(crosses his arms over his big chest) Emmett: yes.**

**Me: that's not much of a secret. But can I tell you one?**

**Emmett: SPILL!**

**Me: im in love with Edward!**

**Emmett: OMG WE SHOULD GET YOU TO TOGETHER! **

**Edward: hey im home. **

**Me: hi honey!**

**Bella: ellie I love you but if you hit on my man ill gladly kick your ass.**

**Me: okay. Sorry Bella. (gives me hug) **

**Bella: its okay ellie. **

**Edward: aww I was looking forward to a cat fight… ellie your emo hot and bella your shy hot.**

**Emmett: yeah! I like emo hot. **

**Jasper: I like hyper hot. That's you Alice.**

**Alice: thanks jazz! Your emo hot! **

**Jasper: me and ellie are both emo hot! **

**Me: yeah! Jasper knows how I feel! **

**Jasper: we should hang more often. Nobody gets me.**

**Me and alice: I get you jasper!**

**(we look at each other) **

**Emmett: and if you thought bella and ellie were hot together…**

**Carlisle: nasty mind Emmett. **

**Edward: I don't know. I personally like ellie and bella. They r so alike in different ways.**

**Rose: does that even make sense? **

**Emmett: oh! Maybe rose and ellie! **

**Me: dude. You guys are in the gutter. Now I sagest you get yourself out before rose bella Alice and I kick your ass.**

**Edward: I noticed something. Ellie doesn't have a mate. **

**Jasper: what?! If I wasn't with alice id be with ellie. **

**alice: huh? **

**Jasper: I still love you.**

**Alice: okay!**

**(jasper gets phone and calls someone.) **

**Jasper: my friend alex is going to be here soon**

**To be continued!**

BPOV

I hop into my room. that had to be the best day in my life. Then I see Charlie. Angry. With a bat. Oh no.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled drunk.

"I-I was o-over at Alice." I say. He then comes and hits me hard in back with the bat.

"don't you ever go over alices house!" he screamed.

"OK!" I cry.

He continues to hit me with the bat and then drops it and starts kicking me. Then jasper comes in and run over.

"dad stop!" he yells and grabs the arm the was going to punch me. He then shoves jasper back and jasper fell.

Charlie then drags me up on the bed and hovers over me.

"you'll enjoy this you little slut." He says.

He then begins to take off my jeans. Once they were down at my ankles he lifts up my shirt. Jasper tried to drag him off me. Then he mouths me 'im going to get Edward' I nod.

Charlie then plays with the hem on my underwear. I cry furiously.

I try to push him off but he slaps me and punches me in the jaw.

I try to buy some time. Then Charlie runs his hands up my stomach to my bra and under it. I scream.

Then jasper and Edward come in. he immediately jumps off me and runs out.

I begin to cry. They rush over to me and I sit up and pull my jeans up. Edward takes off his shirt and helps me put it on.

Jasper then grabs me up and brings me to his chest.

"Shh…its okay. Shh… Im sorry…im so, so sorry." He coos in my ear. Then jasper hands me too Edward and then he leaves.

He cradles me to his chest.

"bella?" he whispers. I look up and he looks at my face.

"I want you to carry this with you. Its was mine when I lived with my father." He says and takes out a switch blade. It was black with E C encrusted on it.

"keep it with you at all times." He says. I nod and crush myself to Edward and sob.

"shh… its okay… im here… come to my room when Charlie is asleep. Don't come during the daytime anymore. Don't tell anyone your meeting me." he whispers in my ear and I nod.

We then just sit there. It felt like forever. He rocked me back and forth.

Then as if time had began again he got up and placed me in the arms of jasper who was in the room. He then left out my window and to his room.

"Bella?" jasper asks. I look up.

"What's going on between you and Edward?" he asks.

"Nothing. We don't speak to each other. Only at lunch." I say. He nods. I remember Edward telling me to not tell anyone that we were friends.

"ok. Charlie went to the bar. So he wont be home till maybe 9. then he will just sleep in his own vomit once he comes home. You are lucky he didn't get you this time. Because he already got rose." He says. I look up at him. His face was pained.

He raped rose?

Ill kill him.

I jumped up and switched the blade open and ran outside and grabbed jaspers 71 chevelle.

I then go to sams bar on the reservation.

As I drove my phone rang. Jasper.

"Hello?" I answer.

"bella?! Come back here! If you slice his throat you will go to jail!" he says.

"I was only planning on scalping him. But that sounds much better." I say and hang up.

I continued to get calls. Rose called.

"hello." I answer.

"Bella?! Come back here! Im not worth it! Im fine! Emmett's taking care of me! Come back now!" she growled.

"no." I say.

"Fine. I'll get Edward." She says. I stop the car to a holt.

"Yeah that's right. You to seem pretty connected lately. Come back now or ill tell everyone." She says. I then turn around and go home. Rose knew something was up.

"Im on my way." I say. Then she hangs up.

Once I get home I rush up to my room and rose is sitting on my bed looking out the window.

"You know, I just guessed. I didn't even know there was something going on. But know I do. Tell." She says. Then I just told her what I told jasper.

She didn't believe me.

"ok. Me and Edward are friends. I think more than he is with jasper." I say. He mouth opens.

"no!" she says dramatically.

"yup. But you cant tell. Edward would be pissed." I say.

"do you like him?" she asks.

"no." I say.

"yes you do." She says.

"okay I do." Is say.

"I knew it! Well we have to get you two together. Alice and jasper. Me and Emmett." She says.

"I don't think he likes me." I say.

"ill have Emmett investigate." She says.

"NO! nobody can know rose!" I say.

"okay, okay." She says.

"well im tired. Im going to bed.' I say.

"okay. Night.' She says. And then I fall asleep on my bed. But before I drift, I look into Edwards window. And he was smiling at me.

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UNPDATED IN FOREVER! Please forgive me! im soooooooooo sorry. Please review!**

**ellie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people. What's up? Ok, so I want to be friends with everyone so you can message me anytime to say what's up or anything you like! You can give me suggestions, or just chill. I'm cool with it. so yeah. KEEP REVIEWING!**

**ellie**

**Now we continue with a disclaimer.**

**(2 knocks on the door) **

**Jasper: im coming!**

**(Answers door) **

**Alex: what's up dude?**

**Jasper: nothing much. But meet my friend bella. **

**Me: holy shit you're hot. (slap my hand over my mouth)**

**Alex laughs.**

**Alex: your emo hot.**

**Emmett: that's what me Edward and jasper told her! But she doesn't have a boyfriend and she wants someone emo. **

**Alex: im emo.**

**Me: I know (sighs dreamily.) **

**Edward: I want to be emo now.**

**Bella: so do i.**

**Emmett: ME 2!! **

**Rose: your too happy to be emo Emmett.**

**Emmett: so! **

**(rose sighs.) **

**Me: I love 4 people now. **

**Emmett jasper Edward and alex: 4???? WHO??!!**

**Me: the jonas brothers. IM KIDDING! I hate those people. No offence Emmett. And I love you 4.**

**Edward: DO YOU LOVE ME OR ALEX? PICK!**

**Me: why do you care?**

**Edward:… I don't.**

**Me: I love rose Bella and Alice more than you 4. **

**Alice: cuz were her home girls. **

**Rose: her peeps.**

**Bella: so don't go scuffin up my white nikes cuz you jealous.**

**Me: I thought we were emo not rapper.**

**Rose Alice and Bella: oh right. **

**Gotta love em.**

**Edward: THIS IS A SEXY DISCLAIMER! **

**Emmett: sexy? **

**Edward: yes. Don't you think so jasper?**

**Jasper: yes I do. **

**Alex: do you want to go out ellie?**

**Ellie: HELL NO H2O! I still love my people. Sorry. Now leave before I call my friend nikki and have her give you a paper cut in front of jasper. **

**(alex runs out.) **

**(we all have a group hug)**

BPOV

It was midnight when I had my phone silently buzz me awake. I then put on my red skinny jeans and Emily the strange tee and then my converse after taking a shower and applying by black eyeliner. I then put my IPOD in my pocket and then put my fingerless, red and black striped gloves on and jumped out the window and into the tree then up into Edwards open window.

Do I like Edward?

I didn't know.

But once I was in his room I saw him sitting there on his bed he then looked up at me and glared. Whoa. Talk about mood swings.

"what do you want?" he growled.

"y-you told me to come here at night…remember?" I ask quietly.

He then stands up and rushed towards me. I coward down getting flashbacks of Charlie and whimper. His face sobered up.

"im sorry bella. The pills I take make me act…different." He whispers.

I wouldn't talk. I couldn't.

"Bella?" he asks.

Pills? Oh right. The anti depressants.

"Bella?! Look at me please." He says. I continue to stare at the ground. I then rush to his bathroom and close the door. I then lock it.

I hear him call my name. but I look into his cabinets and see the pills. I grab them. I then stuff them into my pocket in my jacket.

I then go out.

"bella?! What the fuck is wrong?" he asks angrily.

"why are you depressed Edward?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"don't fucking lie to me dammit. I have seen the fucking pills." I say. He clenches his jaw.

"that's a story for next time Bella." He says through clenched teeth.

"why?" I ask angrily.

"because." He says.

"what you don't trust me enough? Well you know what?!" I then take out a razor from my jeans and put it to my wrist.

" bella don't." he says more angrily.

"all I have left is rose and jasper. That's all. My fathers a rapist, my moms in a coma, but the bitch didn't pay attention to me nor rose anyways so I deserve to die." I then cut. Once I cut deep, my bloody hands dropped the razor.

Edward rushed to me and gently grabbed my hand and brought me to his bed.

"fuck bella! Are you on a suicide mission or some shit?! Damn!" he asks.

"yes." I say.

He then goes to his bathroom and comes out with a mini first aid kit. He cleans the wound up then gets his black bandanna and warps it around my wrist.

"I don't have a bandage. I used the last one. Sorry." He whispers not looking at me. I nod. I liked having his bandanna better.

Then I started to feel dizzy from the blood loss. I did cut deep.

I swayed a little and then my vision went blurry and I fell to the floor.

"bella?!" Edward called my name but I was already lost in unconsciousness

______________________________________________________________________5 hours later.

I woke up and I was in my bed fully clothed. What happened last night? Then I saw the bandana on my wrist. Oh. Shit. I went all emo on him!

I then put in my IPOD ear buds and then put on **let the flames begin by paramore **I then bobbed my head side to side. Then rose entered the room and had her IPOD with her.

Rose looked gorgeous in her dark blue skinny jeans, the used black band tee and her buckle converse. **(bella and roses outfits are on my profile) **she teased her hair and did a dark black smokey eye.

She then seen me and smiled sadly. Something was wrong.

I didn't address it because it was her business not mine. And if she really needed to tell someone I would be the first person for her to go to and she knows that.

The jasper burst through the door angry as hell. He was almost steaming. That's unlike jasper.

I take the ear buds out my ears.

"jasper? Whats…" he cut me off.

"shut it Bella." He growled. My eyes widened. He never talked to me like that before. Tears welled in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"JASPER HALE SWAN! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS DOWN HERE!" Charlie shouted slurring.

Jasper then turned, giving me the chance to see the fat ass bruise on his face. HOLY SHIT! Charlie beat Jasper!

But, being Jasper, he was still loyal to his guardian. Even if he beat and raped his sisters. I gave rose a questioning look.

"I came back from Emmett's house and dad was still here. Jasper defended me when he hit me." she says. I nod.

"he's just shocked that he hit him." She says. I just nod once more. Then jasper returned up here as calm as the wind.

"sorry I exploded at you bella…I…I j-just…" I cut him off by running and giving him a hug.

"its okay jasper." I say. He nods.

Then I seen what he was wearing. Black skinny jeans, a my ac dc tee and his converse. **(outfit on profile) **

Once we all finished getting ready for school we went into jaspers chevelle.

Once we got to school, I went to my locker and took out my books. Then I felt someone gropping my ass. Newton. I turned around and he pushed me up against the lockers.

"get off me!" I yelled.

"you know you want me." he says.

Then his hand slides up my shirt and almost under my bra. But that's when JASPER tackled Newton to the ground.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He shouted. And as we was leaving Newton shouted

"hey, who battered your face? There my best friend. I hope they finish you off." That's when I tackled him and started to punch and kick. i realized my hand and knuckles were raw with no flesh on them and so I stopped and kicked him once more.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother and sister Newton." I say menacingly. I then get up and go to the bathroom.

Rose followed me in.

"holy hell you battered his face! Im proud!" she says. She starts to take off my bandana before I pull my hand back. She looked confused. Then realization caught up.

"you fucking didn't! did you? Show me your wrist bella." She says. I take it off. she eyes it then puts it back on.

"you cant keep doing this Bella. You…you just cant. Im going to stop playing mom and let you figure out this one on your own. If you need me. give me a ring." She says before she exits the bathroom. I drag my bloody hand down my face smearing black makeup and blood down my cheeks.

What am I going to do with myself?

**What is bella going to do? Okay I want YOU to decide! **

**go see Charlie…alone. **

**Go on a rampage with jaspers motor cycle**

**Find out Edwards past by sneaking in the school. **

**Get into a bloody fight**

**YOU CHOOSE! I NEED 5 VOTES! SO REVIEW!**

**Ellie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Guess what im doing while typing??....eating yummy pizza. In the morning. OH! And im moving today so if I don't the next chapter after this in then its just because im moving so don't fret k? ok, I decided that in todays im going to COMBINE all of the ones listed below. So this is going to be a long chapter!! I love you all cuz ur so freaking COOL! AND MESSAGE ME ur totally free to! **

**Ellie **

**Now here is a disclaimer.**

**Me: you know who I really love?**

**Jasper: who?**

**Me: these girls. Nikki and Anna. they are so sick! **

**Jasper: wait… Anna loves me? **

**Anna: OF COURSE I DO JAZZ!**

**Jasper: HOLY SHIT! Where did you come from?**

**Anna: the window.**

**Jasper: there are no windows!**

**Anna: oh. Whatever. I love you jasper!**

**Jasper: ya. I love you to. **

**Nikki: what's up everyone?**

**Me: what's up Nikki?**

**Edward: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS COMING FROM???**

**Nikki: I don't know. Where are we coming from? **

**Anna: hmm…I don't know. OMG ITS EDWARD! AND EMMETT! **

**Emmett: hey guys. Are these fan girls?**

**Me: no their my friends…who just happen to be in love with you guys.**

**Emmett: I love the ladies.**

**Nikki: *giggle* **

**Me: no way! Did you just GIGGLE? *bursts out laughing.* **

**Nikki: yes I did. **

**Anna: JJJJAAAASSSSPPPEERRR! **

**Jasper: yes?**

**Anna: your hot. **

**Jasper: thanks darlin. *texas accent* **

**Anna: *swoon* **

**me: you guys are hilarious. AND THIS IS A… this is a… where the fuck is Edward? **

**Edward: I thought you didn't like it when I did that ellie.**

**Me: I do love it. SO THIS IS A…**

**Edward: DISCLAIMER! SHE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Me: thanks boo. **

**Bella: STOP HITTING ON MY MAN!**

**Me: can we share?**

**Edward: im liking where this is going.**

**Emmett: DUDE YOUR LUCKY! **

**Bella: maybe. **

**Me: YAY! **

**To be continued. **

BPOV

What am I going to do with myself? I cleaned the blood off my face and redid my makeup then retied the bandana and walked out. I then ditched next period. Well ok I ditched the rest of the day.

As I grabbed my skateboard from my locker and my backpack, I went down to la push to this skate competition I saw on a flyer. It said It would be today. So I boarded down there and at the beach, I saw a fucking ramp. I was practically drooling when I saw everything. Then I saw my worst enemy.

Jacob black.

And he saw me and glared. He then strutted angrily to me.

"what the fuck are you doing here swan?" he spit angrily.

"im here to kick your doggy ass you fucking mongrel." I say.

"didn't you here? No wrist slashers allowed bitch!" he says.

"FUCK YOU! Im going to do this whether you like it or not!" I say.

"not for long." He says and grips me up and throws me over his shoulder then carries me to a shed. He then throws me in and locks it.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! LET ME OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I scream. I then hear him laugh. Dammit.

I then sit.

And sit.

And sit some more.

I then hear the locks being undone.

I stand up and put my fists in tight balls. Waiting to punch the shit out of Jacob.

Once the door opens I was about to punch when I saw a girl standing there. A skater. I then get out and look for that son of a bitch. He was gone. Dammit!

I then grabbed my board and skated back to the house. It must have been an hour when i got out. I then went to the house. I wanted adrenaline. I grabbed Jaspers Harley and took it out on a rampage.

I went 106 mph.

While I did this I listened to **Stockholm syndrome by muse. **In the middle of the street I did donuts distracting the cars on the road. Then I raced up to the school and did a wheelie as people started to come out. I then did donuts on the grass. When jasper and rose came out, they just watched. Not smiling. Jasper was probably pissed at me. I then rode to the house alone. I parked the bike and grabbed my switch blade. I was angry.

Charlie was here.

"CHARLIE!" I roared. He drunkly came in front of me.

"what do you want you slut?" he slurred.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled and he ran into my punching me in the head.

He then snagged my knife away and ripped my shirt off. I then grabbed my knife after I kicked him and stabbed him in the shoulder. I wouldn't kill him. Just make him suffer.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled. He then hit me in the gut and I did a round kick in his rubs. He stumbled over. He then grabbed my hands and pushed me down and was bleeding on me.

He started to hit me repeatedly. So much that I was losing consciousness.

He then grabbed the knife and cut me on the stomach. It was deep. I screamed.

He then stabbed me in the lip. Now my lip was bleeding blood. He must of thought I was dead because he dropped the knife by my side and then got up and left. I grabbed the knife and crawled outside. I didn't care that I didn't have a shirt on. I couldn't stand up. So I just crawled on my side to Edwards house.

I hope he was home.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

I then heard his door open.

"bella?!" Esme screamed.

"CARLISLE!" she yelled. Carlisle rushed out and he picked me up and put me on there couch.

He then put a breathing mask on me and I breathed some sleepy air which is what I call it. but before I faded out, Edward walked in and his eyes widened. Then everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________a few hours later

I woke up in a room. the room was red with band posters. Edwards's room. my stomach was very sore….and I was still shirtless. I was about to get up when I winced and whimpered. Then Edward walked in. I tried to get up again and fell on his bed. He rushed over to me.

"bella?! Are you okay?" he asks. I nod.

"can you hand me a shirt?" I ask. He looks down and then gets up and gets one of his shirts.

He then helps me put it on.

"thanks. Im feeling better now. I think I can leave. What time is it?" I ask.

"9: 56." He says.

"where are rose and jasper?" I ask.

"at your house. Emmett told them what happened. Jasper isn't as mad at you anymore." He says. Then his lips came to my ear ever so lightly.

"and I saw what you did on the Harley today. It was hot." He whispers and leaves the room. whoa.

I think im in love with Edward Cullen.

I then snuck out of his house and grabbed my BMX bike and pedaled to the school. I wouldn't risk them knowing with jaspers engine with the bike.

I needed to find out more about Edward cullen.

Once I got to the school, I went in my little bag that's for breaking in. I only use my BMX bike when I need to break in somewhere because it has a bag attached and that has all the things I need. I grabbed a screw driver and unlocked the lock. I then put it back and grabbed a mini flash light and put it in my mouth and started to go in.

Once I got into the main office I opened the door and went to the files. I looked for Edward cullen.

Once I found it I laid it on the principles desk and looked through it.

345 detentions this year.

15 school suspensions

26 citations

Oh! I then found his personal file.

_Name: cullen, Edward_

_Age: 18_

_Edward cullen at 16 was abused by his father with needles. He has trypanophobia. Is father also abused his mother. At the age of 12 through 15 he went to military school. He moved from Alaska to forks Washington at 8. knows how to play the piano. Mr. Cullen is depressed severely. Tried to commit suicide at age 17. he cut himself which is self infliction is under permanent watch while he is at school. _

Holy shit. That's one report. i then heard someone start to come in. I grabbed the file and hid under the desk. I then felt something start to vibrate. I looked over. PRINCIPLE MATTHEW HAS A PURPLE VIBRATOR!???! EWWWWW! I scooted away from it not even wanted to touch it. but I hit my head on the desk. Ouch.

Once I heard the people go away I grabbed the file and put it back safely. I then got up and went to the fence. SHIT! They locked it. I then started to climb. I told you I was good at breaking in ad out. **(im pretty good at breaking in too. ******** I break in my brothers room and steal his stuff. Like his ps3 and his video games. I also had to climb the fence of my backyard to get in) **

I went to my bike and peddled as fast as I can and got home. I then put my bike on the tree in the middle and climbed the tree and jumped in Edwards window.

He was laying on his bed listening to **I miss you by blink 182 **I love that song. I then sat next to him. He must have been asleep. His face was twisted in agony. It hurt my heart. I then ran my finger tip over his forehead which them went smooth and his face became peaceful.

I then bent down and kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes.

"why are you here? I thought you left." He says sleepily.

" I came back to see you." I whispered.

"oh. Okay." He says and switched positions and falls back asleep. I rub his shoulders while he sleeps. Then I became tired. I then rested next to him. And I fell asleep.

**Okay I know you hate me but I have to do the fight scene next chapter! I did everything else on this one! Now, who do you want her to fight???**

**Newton**

**Edward**

**Some random slut**

**Jacob**

**Which one???? YOU PICK! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayy this is thee last chapter I am going to do…oh the irony… so this is to my beta Anna. I know I haven't assigned a chapter on ANY of my stories soooo me and Anna are…DOING A STORY TOGETHER WOO WHOO!!!!! Message me if you want to know what it's about and I'll give u a summary******** its going to be great! Love always.**

**Ellie**

**(now here's my last disclaimer********) **

**Me*crying***

**Edward: whats wrong Ellie?**

**Me: This is my last disclaimer…I'll never see you guys again!**

**Edward hugs me**

**Edward: You'll see us again. I promise.**

**Me: Really?**

**Edward:…Nope. Sorry but I still think your awesome as does the rest of us. GUYS?**

**Emmett: We love you ellie.**

**Jasper: Where is your friend Anna?**

**Anna: IM RIGHT HERE!!!!**

**Jasper: *laughs* ok. **

**Alice: I love you Jazz. And I love you too Ellie******

**Anna: Don't I get some love?!? *crys onto Jaspers shoulder (yippee!)***

**Me: I love you guys too…where is Bella and Rose?**

**Alice: Rose took her shopping.**

**Me:…oh no…**

**(screaming in the background)**

**Bella: HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE BELLA BARBIE!!!...whoa…why are you crying Ellie?**

**Edward: It's her last disclaimer…**

**Bella: Aww…I was going to share Edward too…**

**Me: NOOOO!! But I got a new obsession…**

**Everyone: WHO??**

**Michael Jackson: Hi!!!! **

**Me: I LOVE YOU MICHAEL!!!!!**

**Michael Jackson: Love you too?**

**Me: MY NEW OBSESSION!!!! **

**Everyone: I-Its michael?**

**Me: He's on my smexy list…ask Anna! **

**Anna: Yup, I told her he was creeeeepy! SAM AND DEAN FROM SUPERNATURAL ARE ON MY SMEXY LIST!!!!!!! WOOP WOOP!!!! Anyway.... she has a weird obsession with Michael Jackson now....**

**Emmett: Wait…I thought he turned himself white?...Why is he black?**

**Michael Jackson: Cause I'm a vampire now! I look like it did when I did thriller!**

**Me: *swoon***

**Anna: DID YOU JUST SWOON???? WHAT KIND OF EMO ARE YOU????!!!!!**

**Me:…maybe…WELL I DON'T ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND REALISTIC PEOPLE *cough* mj *cough* **

**Michael Jackson: yup she doesn't own me or the twilight characters. **

**Me: I wanna kiss you Michael!!!**

**(Michael laughs)**

**Edward: B-but I thought you loved me?**

**Me: sorry. But Michael is delicious. **

**Michael Jackson: thanks;) **

**Edward: Can I at least do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Of course! This is a….**

**Edward: DISCLAMIER!!!! SHE DOESN'T OWN SHIT! **

**Me: Thanks cutie pie.**

**(Edward blushes)**

**Rosalie: I didn't know vampires blush.**

**(Emmett snickers.)**

**Me: Well…farewell, I will miss you!**

**(Hugs everyone, and holds on to Michael a little longer than normal *wink*) **

**Michael Jackson: Haha. Bye ellie.**

**Me: Bye baby.**

**(I love him too much lol) **

Shit. I woke up and there was Bella. Her shirt was twisted so that you could see a little of her bra. Oh…my…god…it was blue… my favorite colour on her…it was skimpy and lacey. _Oh my god._ I kissed her cheek so softly.

She started to stir awake and she opened her eyes.

BPOV

I stirred awake and looked at Edward. His eyes looked hungry and filled with lust…this was attracting me a lot. I bit my lip.

I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" I ask, seduction in my voice which shocked me. I didn't do it intentionally.

He jaw dropped a little and he nodded.

He gets up and gives me boxers and a black shirt. I smile. He sits back on his bed. I guess he expected me to change in the bathroom but I didn't want to.

I took off my shirt right there. His jaw fell to the floor. And slowly I slid my jeans down and showed my lacey thong. His eyes racked my body and I slowly put on the boxers and put on my shirt. I then crawled on the bed next to him innocently.

He watched me intently. His hands shook slightly. I raised an eyebrow.

He got up and rushed into the bathroom and I heard the sink. Soon 2 seconds later he came out. I shook my hair of my pony tail not looking at him, but I could feel his eyes bore at me.

Then if power had turned I looked at him under my long black eyelashes and he jumped.

His lips hit mine with force and he pulled himself on top of me. He had his hands on my waist and my hands were firmly in his wild hair pulling him to me. Soon he took of my shirt. I took off his. His kissed my stomach and up back to my lips helping me catch my breath and he looked me in the eyes. He gave me one more butterfly kiss and then we just laid there. We laid in his bed and he rubbed my bare stomach and my fingers twirled his hair.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says.

"Keep me safe?" I ask.

"Always and forever." He says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"I love you too much not to. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." He says.

"What a stupid lamb." I say.

"What a sick masochistic lion." He laughs.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" I ask.

"Tell everyone what?" he asks. I was confused.

"That were together?" I say slowly.

"I-I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be with me Bella." He says seriously.

"What?! Why? You…you used me." I whisper.

"No! I-I didn't use you!" He says.

"YES YOU DID! DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN OR I'LL HAVE JASPER KICK YOUR PATHETIC ASS!" I yell and put on my shirt and take my clothes and jump out the window.

"I thought you loved me." I whisper.

I sit in my tree. . .

"Bella get out of that tree before you hurt yourself!" Edward says.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU EDWARD!" I scream.

"Whats going on here?!" Emmett bellowed.

"Why are you in boxers Bella?!" Jasper yells.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD!" I yell not listening to Jasper and Emmett.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO EDWARD?" Jasper roars with anger I had never seen before.

I jump down from the tree, still bare foot.

"What did he do Bella?!" Emmett asks.

"HE DID EVERYTHING! HE BROKE MY HEART, STOLE MY TRUST, AND USED ME!" I yell at Emmett.

"I DIDN'T USE HER!" Edward yelled.

"YES YOU FUCKING DID! You kiss me and tell me you love me and would take care of me then you told me we couldn't be together!" I sob tears rolling down my eyes.

"I'm going to murder you Edward." Jasper growls.

"Bella there are reasons why we can't be together." Edward says tears in his eyes too.

"Like what huh? Was it the abuse Edward? The needles? The suicide mission when you were 17?! Or was it the self infliction?!" I yell.

"How do you know about that?" He whispers.

"I have my ways." I say.

"Bella…I don't think it was a good idea to bring that up." Emmett says.

"No Emmett its fine. You know what Bella, yeah! Those are the reasons we cant be together. You _use _my past against me. So you know what? I'm going to use your past against _you._" He says. Oh no.

"Tell me bella. Why is it your anorexic again? Oh that's right. Your ex boyfriend who _beat _you, called you _fat_, and you had a mother who was fucked up in the mind. Now, are those the reasons you use my past against me? So that you can maybe fill that void and try to get by, by using my life?! HUH??" He yells. I flinch at every word he says.

"Okay that's enough Edward." Emmett growls.

"SHUT IT EMMETT!" Edward yells.

Emmett stays quiet.

"No, I just want you to see that no matter WHAT I will always be THERE for _you! _notice I knew this information and I _still_ loved you! I kissed you and I knew all those things! I _trusted you! _But oh well." I say.

Everyone didn't speak,

EPOV

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say… she knew all that information and she _did_ still love me. I'm such an idiot.

"I'm sorry bella." I say.

"I'm sorry too…sorry you lost me before you even had me." She says and walks inside. Ouch.

Jasper and Emmett just look up at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Go after her idiot." Jasper says.

"Y-you want me to be with her?" I ask.

"Of course you jackass. It's obvious she still loves you." He says and I jump out of my window and onto that tree. I climb into her window just as she enters.

She looks at me for a fraction of a second. What was I going to say?

**Heyyy guys I did leave a cliff hanger as a way of saying THIS IS NOT MY LAST CHAPTER! I'm in deep again and I want YOU to tell me what Edward should say and what Bella should do!!!!! HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!! This chapter is still dedicated to Anna though! And she still needs to fight someone. So tell me what you think.**

**ellie**

**(Hiyazzzzzzzz! This is Anna, Ellie's awesome-tastic beta!!!! Even I thought this was the last chapter but it's totally not!!!!!! And fyi- I had no idea that this crazy phsyco-path was writing a story with me. I was just giving her ideas but I'll just probably end up beta-ing her. And no offence to my weird-ass friend but having a beta is a must for her, she makes alot of damn mistakes! lol! But no-one insults her 'cept me!!! Got it!?! Anyway, if you wasted a good minute or two of your life reading this crap I've written... THEN YOUR A FREEAAAK!!!!! Welcome to the club :)**

**its not my problem im a hella fast typer!!!! but yes ana is the only one to insult me cuz i love her!!!**

**ellie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Damn. I haven't written in so long. Its almost scary! Well I just started high school this week and im having HELLA homework. Ill try to write more too I swear. Ok, so I wasn't planning on continuing but since someone reviewed and said pretty please with cherrys on top I just HAD to do another chapter. I love cherries to much:] love always,**

**Ellie**

Bpov

Stupid.

That's how I felt. Stupid because I broke down my barriers. Stupid because I believed he was different.

Stupid because I went behind my rules.

And what did I end up with? A broken heart and some boxers.

I went up to my room and didn't bother shed another tear. I wouldn't shed another tear for Edward cullen.

The past month had gone by and fuckward cullen kept knocking on my door asking to talk to me.

Fuck him and his little family too.

I went to school. I came home. I went to sleep.

That's all I did.

But no matter how hard I tried, I knew I was irrevocably in love with fuckward cullen. Or Edward as his real name is.

But fuckward just seemed so temping as something to call him. I called him it in my thoughts, my writings, and to his face.

And I don't think it fazed him one bit. I tried to not think about him, I tried to make my mind numb of him, but things never did go according to my plan did they?

I don't even think I got more than 2 hours of sleep at night because I was having constant nightmares. Of someone hurting him.

I haven't touched food either. But that's not un ordinary.

I was now at school in the lunchroom and he was sitting with his family and jasper and rose.

I wanted to go over and sit.

_dont waste your time Isabella. _

My mind kept chanting. Although I hated the name Isabella my conscious just kept nagging at me hoping to annoy me to a point I go insane.

So I didn't waste my time. I sat down at a empty table and drank some water. I felt eyes on me so I got up to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes had deep and dark circles, my cheeks very hollow and my face paled out. I don't think even my blush would color my face anymore.

My lips were almost the color of my skin, but with a slightly blue/purple tone.

But what I noticed most was my pupils.

They have completely covered the browns in my eyes. my eyes were just black and dull. I think I need that checked.

_Don't waste your time Isabella. _

Sweat started to gather in my palms as paranoia crept on me. I had become paranoid ever since Edward said those words to me. I felt my walls were down for good and anything could hit me at any moment.

I closed my eyes tight and put my hands in fists.

"bella?" I heard a voice call. I opened my eyes fast at her.

"rose." I say.

"c-come sit with us." She says almost in a whisper.

I looked down.

"you know I cant."

"please! Please bella! I miss you! Jasper misses you! Emmet! Alice! And even Edward!" she says tears in her eyes. Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

He didn't miss me.

No.

He didn't want me.

"bella, I cant stand this. I cant stand the…the uncloseness if that's even a word! I feel a huge gap because of all this! You don't look like you anymore! I swear if you go one more week like this you wont be seeing daylight any further!" she says crying.

I began shedding tears fast and crying.

"rose I cant sleep, i-I hurts rose. It hurts so bad." I whimper and she hugs me as we cry.

"I know bella. I know." She whispers.

She then goes to her bag and pulls out some food.

"eat please."

I looked at the plain sandwhich and my mouth watered. And i looked up at rose who had hope in her eyes.

I would do it for her.

I took the food slowly and nibbled at it. I kept nibbling at It as she smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

I could feel the eyes on me again and that stupid paranoia crept up on me.

She sat me down at a table and sat next to me.

"im going to sit with you today." she says. And now I felt bad.

"no. I don't want you to sit with me because of pity." I say embarrassed.

"im sitting here because its my free choice and don't ever expect me of all people to PITY you." She says.

That's true. She doesn't pity well.

I nod and finish half of the sandwich. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

It was an unknown number.

'_wanna go out with me?' _

i txt back immediately asking who it was.

'_mike. Now ill pick you up at 8 tomorrow.' _

Douche bag much?

'_no thanks.' _I said.

He didn't reply back and I took that as a good thing. The bell rang and I had to get to biology with…fuckward.

My chest tightened even at his nickname. Imagine if I thought his real name.

I was about to get something out of my bag when I was pushed up against the lockers. Ouch.

"listen you stupid little slut your going out with me tomorrow." Mike growled.

"no!" I screamed.

He then slapped me. hard. At this point id do almost anything he wanted me too just to make the pain stop.

"ok! Please just make it go away!" I screamed.

He then let go of his strong and hard hold of me and I dropped to the floor grasping my cheek.

"ill pick you up at 8." He says smiling. Fucker.

I cried silently and nodded.

I tried to get up but failed miserably and sprained my ankle. I limped my way to biology and opened the door, keeping my head down.

I sat next to fuckward and put my forehead on the desk hoping I didn't have any bruises on my cheek.

The tears poured down my cheek as I felt the teachers hand touch my upper back asking me if I was okay. I nodded and said I had a head ache.

i could already feel the bruises on my back form being slammed into the locker.

"b-bella?" I heard fuckward says.

I didn't make any move.

"bella im taking you home." He said. I shake my head.

I pulled my sleeve of my shirt down more covering almost my whole hand other than my finger tips. I did this when I got nervous.

"please look at me." that smooth voice was by my ear now.

I looked up at him and he gasped as he seen my face.

The hallow sick face I had. The black eyes. the bruised cheek.

He saw everything he had done to me.

Well apart from mike hitting me.

"what happened to your cheek?" he asks.

**Omfg a cliffy! Ok so did you like it? It was a really depressing chapter to write but I think im really going to try to continue this story! Well review!**

**ellie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bro. 2 chapters in a couple days that's amazing! It feels good. I still need to write a fight seen tho… I think im going to have Edward fight someone. Omfg I know! Buttttttt… I cant say you will just have to wait:] well love always.**

**Ellie**

Epov

I seen her walk into biology. Well I wouldn't call it walking more like limping. I had to know what was wrong. I was going crazy to the point of suicide. But I would never tell my family that.

I seen her flinch horribly as the teacher put his hand on her back, as if she was in pain. I wanted it to go away.

"b-bella?" I stuttor.

She didn't bother moving.

"im taking you home bella." I say. She still didn't bother to look at me.

"bella look at me." I say more sternly.

Then she looked at me.

For the first time in a month she actually looked at me.

I was horrified at the face I seen. I wasn't horrified at her but myself. I did this.

Her cheeks all but were sucked in, her eyes literally black to the point I thought for a second they were contacts, she was deathly skinny, and she…she had a black and puple bruise on her face.

Where the fuck did that come from?

Who the fuck was hurting bella?

"bella where did you get that bruise from?" I asked madly. She flinched away from my tone and I felt horrible.

"its none of your business." She says.

None of my business my ass.

"bell im taking you home. You can tell me in the car." I say grabbing her hand a little too roughly and regretting it when she gasped in pain and cradled her hand to her chest.

Holy shit.

I hurt her.

My eyes widened and I rushed out of the biology room.

I went to my car and placed my head in my hands and cried.

I hurt her.

BPOV

He grabbed my hand and I gasped in pain. That to was bruised from mike.

I didn't look at him as he ran out of the room.

He was disgusted with me.

I kept my head down through the whole class and decided to skip p.e. and just go home. I seen fuckward in his car, with his head in his hands…crying?

I shook my head. He couldn't be crying.

i didn't take a car to school anymore either. I just walked.

So I just walked in the rain.

I finally got home and climbed up the tree through the window so Charlie wouldn't hear. But clumsy me, I slipped and was hanging from the window.

"fuck!" I yelled.

The only thing I could do was try to pull myself up or drop. I tried to go with the first option and pull myself up but it didn't go to well. I closed my eyes and let go.

I dropped to the ground and felt a shooting pain in my feet from hitting the floor to hard. My twisted ankle hurt 10 times worse.

Pain just went through my body as I laid there paralyzed. I needed to get up.

I shakily lifted my hands and gathered myself up and limped heavily into my car. Charlie was obviously awake now and I don't think I could handle a beating. So I got out and limped over to the cullens house.

I knocked on the door, esme answered.

"bella!" she hugged me tightly and I whimpered.

"oh! im sorry! Come in please!" she says. I nod and limped inside.

"what happened?" she asks.

"fell from my window." I whisper. Her hands went up to her face.

"oh no! here let me have Carlisle come home to check on you!" she says getting the phone.

"no its okay. Um…I just wanted to know if it was okay if I went to sleep here. I think I woke up Charlie and…and I don't think I would be able to make it through another beating today." I say ashamed.

"sweetie you are always welcome. Theres a guest room next to alices room." She smiled. I thanked her and walked up stairs.

"oh and esme!" I call out.

"yes?" she says.

"can you wake me up before they all come home?" I ask.

"yes dear." She says sadly.

"thank you." I whisper.

I walk up the stairs and into the guest room. The room was a pretty blue and the sheets and duvet were all white I limped out of my clothes and into my undershirt and underwear and into the bed.

I am so cold.

I wrapped the big duvet over me but I still stayed cold.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself with him. I imagined him breathing on my neck as he held me. his soft and big hands nested on my stomach. His lips pressed against my neck.

I soon fell asleep and didn't have nightmares this time.

**(a/n I was going to stop here but I think I will continue:]) **

Bpov

I heard shouting.

I shot my eyes open and looked at the clock next to me.

9:06 PM

Holy shit!

I got out of bed and put my clothes on and rushed down stairs. I seen esme cooking and they were all on the couch. I snuck into the kitchen without them seeing me.

"esme! I thought you were going to wake me up!" I whispered.

"I tried to but you were almost dead asleep. And it looked like you haven't slept in months so I let you rest. The family doesn't know you're here so you can do what you please honey." She smiled warmly. I smiled slightly and hugged her.

"thank you again." I say and walked out to the door and opened the handle.

"bella?" I heard Emmett say quietly. I turned quickly. He was coming down the stairs with a blanket.

"Emmett. Shh!" I say quietly.

"what are you doing here?" his voice broke as tears came into his eyes.

"I fell from my window. And woke up Charlie. And I needed to sleep." My voice cracked at the end and he dropped the blanket and hugged me.

"shh. Its alright. Its okay." He soothed to me.

"i-I need to get home." I say.

"no! rose and jasper are here! Stay please!" he says tears falling.

"i-I cant Emmett." I say.

"its because of him isn't it? Don't separate yourself fro us because of Edward!" he was starting to get loud making me flinch into the door.

"Emmett?" I heard jasper say. Jasper then looked at me.

"bella?" he asks.

"i-I need to go." I say and rush out the door and limp into my car and start it.

I heard them all call my name as I went down the street.

Where was I going?

_Somewhere alone. _

It started to snow and it kept getting heavier and heavier. Soon I got lost.

Soon I just parked and got out of my car and walked into the forest. I think I walked for a few hours before I found a really beautiful meadow. I then went into the middle and laid down.

I wished….edward….would find me.

_Don't waste your time Isabella. _

Maybe my conscious was right.

**Ok! Tell me how it is and review! **

**Ellie **

**Oh and heres a disclaimer!**

**Me: hey guys im back! **

**Edward: ELLIE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! **

**Me: that's cute. Lol. **

**Emmett: I looooooove you ellie belly! **

**Me: love you to monkey man **

**Rose: YAY! YOUR BACK! **

**Me: haha I knowwwwww:]**

**Bella: ellie! **

**Me: bella! Wanna share Edward now that im back?**

**Bella: cant. I changed my mind over the months. Sorry.**

**Me: fuck my life! Oh well I got mr. Michael Jackson ;] **

**Michael Jackson: hee hee:] **

**Edward: Isabella! Didn't your mother teach you how to share!**

**Jasper: yeah! and to let people watch!**

**Alice: jasper hale! **

**Jasper: sorry sweetheart. **

**Me:….okayy?...well this is a…**

**Michael Jackson and Edward: DISCLAIMER!...**

**Edward: that's my line!**

**Me: oh lord. **

**(I don't own anything!) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys:] 12****th**** chapter im aiming for 20 on this one. Im LOVING the reviews thank you so much! I missed the excitement of great reviews! Keep it going! Love always!**

**Ellie**

**Disclaimer**

**Alice: ellie, I have a complaint.**

**Me: yes alice?**

**Alice: you haven't shopped in a month. A MONTH! **

**Me: well I haven't needed to shop.**

**Alice: well I think its ridiculous. **

**Me: haaha wanna go shopping?**

**Alice: I thought you would never ask!**

**Edward: I thought this was a disclaimer?**

**Alice: Edward my sweet innocent naïve brother the disclaimer will have to wait! Ellie just said she would go shopping with me. you should ditch bella for ellie.**

**Bella: WHAT! ALICE!**

**Alice: maybe if you went shopping more with me Isabella!**

**Jasper: alice…**

**Emmett: (in girly voice) alice! I wanna go shopping! I need some new heels! **

**(Rosalie slaps Emmett) **

**Bella: alice wanna go shopping?**

**Alice:…FINALLY! Edward keep bella. Sorry ellie.**

**Me: its all good I guess. (sad) **

**Michael Jackson: wow. This is so…sad. Don't worry ellie ill want you anyday! **

**Me: (sigh) Michael Jackson! **

**Jasper: how come ive never done a disclaimer before? I wanna do a disclaimer!**

**Me: its like Edward and I tradition. But maybe we can let you do it for this chapter ay Edward?**

**Edward: yeah, yeah but you have to make up your own line!**

**Jasper: um… ok? How hard can that be? ELLIE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE ALTHOUGH SHE WISHES SHE DID SO DON'T HATE! AND FLAMES DON'T BUG HER AT ALL! Just saying. **

**Alice: wow jazz I didn't know you had it in you. **

**Jasper: I love you too alice.**

**Rosalie: I like never talk on these stupid disclaimers.**

Epov.\

I got home from school and went to bella's house and knocked on the door.

Charlie answered.

"what?" he asks.

"is bella home?" I ask.

"no." he says.

Where was she? Her car was here.

I went home and was worried sick. But jasper and rose came over and we all watched a movie and I tried to get my mind off of her.

"im going to go get a blanket." Emmett says.

He left and no later than 5 minuets later we heard emmetts loud booming voice in the hallway.

Jasper went to go check on him.

They then rushed in the room.

"bella was here! She came over because she fell from her window and didn't want Charlie to find her so she came over and slept." Emmett said.

My eyes widen. She was here the whole time?

We all rushed outside in the ice cold rain and called her name. she then got in her car and left and I ran upstairs and got on my coat and went into my car. she could get lost at this time of night.

I followed behind her without her even knowing it. After an hour she pulled over and went walking in the wood. It was snowing heavily and I could tell she was lost.

I followed her for a couple hours till she found my meadow. Our meadow now.

She went to the middle and laid down. I heard her crying.

My angel couldn't cry. Not with me around. I went over to her quietly and picked her up. She was freezing herself to death.

I cradled her close to me and took a shorter route to my car. I called alice to come and pick up bellas car and I drove bella home. I carried her into the house and walked up stairs and places her on my bed in my room.

She was so fragile.

And I love her so much.

Bpov

I woke up but kept my eyes closed. I smelt Edward. I smelt him all around me. I opened my eyes to see green orbs.

He backed away violently.

"good morning." He says.

I just stare.

Well….more like glare.

I started to get up for the door but fuckward stopped me.

"bella stop. I need to talk to you please." He begged.

"fuck. You." I say.

"Isabella stop." He says sternly.

"how about you stop cullen! Im so sick of all the bullshit! This… this right here is why I don't get attached. You either like me or you don't." I yell.

He looked stunned by strided towards me.

"I don't think I like you very much." He says.

"I don't think I like you because I love you bella." He says.

"edward cullen don't you dare so such things to me." I say with tears in my eyes.

"but its true bella! I love you! I cant stand to not be next to you! I LOVE you to the point where if you jumped off a bridge so would i. I would do anything for you!" he says.

And I believe him.

"i-I think… I think I need to go home Edward." I say, my voice cracking.

He looked down and clenched him jaw.

"o-okay." His voice broke. I nod.

I opened the door and left back home.

I went to my room where I seen rose on her bad looking at her cell smiling.

"hey." I say.

"hey. So… did Edward talk to you?" she asks.

I smiled and nodded.

She examined my face for a second.

"come here." She says. I nodded and she looked at my face closely.

"your eyes. there brown." She smiled.

I smiled too.

I wondered about school. What time was it? What _day _was it?

She must of read my face because she looked at her phone.

"its 12 in the afternoon on a Friday." She says. I nodded.

"I need a serious shower." I say. She laughed.

"your normal again!" she says and hugs me.

I laughed and got into the shower and washed my hair and body. Once I was done I put on some skinny jeans and a long sleeve with converse. I straightened and teased my hair and did my makeup. I then hung out in my room with rose talking about Emmett and Edward. I decided I would go over tonight.

Once it was 1 in the morning when rose was asleep I climbed out and went into the tree. I then opened Edwards window and climbed inside. He was peacefully asleep.

I started undressing myself till I was only in my bra and panties and I went into his bed and crawled up on top of him.

"Edward." I whisper seductively.

He opened his eyes and they widened.

"bella?" he asks. I smile and nod.

He looked down at my body and I could see his eyes darken with lust.

His lips then pressed to mine and I felt his tongue ask for entrance and I willingly let him in. his hands started to unhook my bra and I felt the heat of him radiating to me.

He was about to take off my panties.

"Edward wait." I say.

**Omfg cliffy! Ok, I don't know if I should write my first lemon. Please tell me if I should. I don't know…. So you tell me! and did you guys think I forgot about the mike thing? Welllll I didn't! its all apart of my plan:] well review! **

**Ellie**

**(Hey there, it's the bestest beta here again! Just wanted to let you know that Ellie right here is the awesomest person EVER! Jus sayin! Anyways, ba bye now!)**


	13. authors note but plz read its important

**Hey guys! I know this totally sucks but im writing the next chapter as we speak and would love if you read these notes! Ill just be updating on these so you guys know whats happening with the story:] **

**Ok, so chapter 13 is going to updated either tomorrow or the next day. My beta (the lovely Anna aka luvjazzyhale4evs13) has to fix the chapter for me and I know she will do a really good job! **

**Also, I need help.**

**Should I write a lemon or not? **

**Well love always,**

**Ellie **


End file.
